


Fire, Walk With Me

by Mooncatx



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: Candles, F/F, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 18:17:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18349091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mooncatx/pseuds/Mooncatx
Summary: Set right after Callisto became a Goddess.  She encounters Xena.  Plot?  What Plot?  Erotic fiction.  So, yeh, this mostly sex.





	Fire, Walk With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: This fic was a “thank you” present for a cyber friend of mine.
> 
> Just a few words. I wrote this really, really long ago. It's one of my very first erotic fan fictions. I was using the pen name LemonKiss, and I was part of the Xena Campfire girls fan fiction group. I'm just going through some of my old stuff and re-posting it here. I was just starting to write fan fiction, this is one of my super early works. So I feel kind of funny posting it, ack! (>_<) I'm kinda embarrassed. But anyway, Xena, my fave character was Callisto. So, yeah, not a lot of plot here, but I hope you enjoy!

**Fire, Walk With Me**

**by _Lemonkiss_**

**_aka Mooncatx the Bliss Crimson_ **

 

Callisto walked through the burning forest, watching the animals flee before her with a dispassionate calm that belied the inferno around her.  She'd come a long way to visit the village that lay just beyond the river, nothing so trivial as a forest fire would halt her. Fire was her friend.  A tree cracked under the heat, and toppled towards her, trailing ribbons of flame. Absently, Callisto noticed it's ephemeral beauty. She waited until it was breath from touching her before she blasted it to ash.  The force of her power caused a back breeze that fanned her pale hair back from her face, a halo of gold. A small smudge of ash dusted one cheek, but otherwise she was untouched... unmoved. She didn't even pause in her ground eating stride.  She wanted to be in Amphibolus before nightfall...

******************

"Xena, are you sure you don't want me to keep you company?" Gabrielle asked for what had to be the tenth time that day.

"No, Gabrielle." Xena replied again, as she tested the haunch of beef roasting in the kitchen's oven pit, "I can survive a week without your company.  You planned your trip to Athens months ago. You'd hate yourself if you missed the annual bardic competition AGAIN. Just because my mother asked me to look after her tavern while she stays with a sick friend, is no reason you should be stuck in Amphibolus too.  Go!"

Gabrielle bit her lip as she studied her friend.  Xena's straight midnight hair was pulled back in a leather strap, leaving it to fall back from her head like a rope of black silk.  She'd tied it back to keep it out of the way while she tended the many cook fires her mother's kitchen boasted. A smudge of ash streaked over one fine pale cheek.  Gabrielle longed to lean over, and kiss away the soot. 

Xena looked so different, with her hair up, and dressed in a short cotton tunic instead of her usual leather armor.  It was too hot in the kitchen to wear leather armor for long periods of time, and Xena had accepted the inevitable with better grace than Gabrielle expected.  Her friend was determined to tough it out alone, overseeing her mother's tavern. Well, if Xena was so mule headed about Gabrielle going to Athens, Gabrielle would go to Athens.  Besides... it WAS only for a few days... How much trouble could Xena get into by herself in just a few days? Even the Warrior Princess couldn't be in a continuous action adventure forever....

******************

Callisto watched as the bard strode away from the village and considered following...  But it was only for a moment. Her business wasn't with Gabrielle today. Tomorrow perhaps.  Today belonged to Xena.

Escaping the Limbo between universes that Hercules had thrown her into had taken the greater portion of her power.  Callisto had walked from the temple of Ares rather than wait for her goddess energy to recharge. Even without the transporting power of a god, Callisto had made excellent time, and it was still early in the day when she'd reached Amphibolus.  She decided to use it to observe Xena in the surroundings of the Warrior Princess' childhood home.

*******************

Xena sighed as she swept the last of the tavern clean, and barred the main entrance.  She'd forgotten what exhausting work running a tavern was. The Warrior Princess was bone tired, as she hadn't been in a very, very long time.  Gods, she thought, it's good Gabrielle didn't stay. The little bard would never let Xena live down the fact "honest work" could wear her out so much.  But the last patron had left more than a candle mark ago, and everything was finally DONE for the night. Xena was ready for a REAL bed, the one real luxury she'd be able to indulge in while she stayed in Amphibolus.  She'd been surprised that her mother's bedroom had such a large, well appointed piece of furniture. But considering all the work she went through during the day and late evening, who could blame her for splurging on some extra comfort for herself?

*******************

The night was warm, and Xena felt sticky and dusty from the day.  Stripping off the cotton tunic, she wiped her naked flesh with a damp rag.  Pouring more lukewarm liquid onto the cloth from the nightstand water pitcher, Xena rubbed the makeshift sponge slowly over her body, enjoying the simple, sensuous pleasure it woke in her.  How long had it been since she'd been touched? One of her hands rose to stroke a bare breast, lingering to rub the soft nipple into a firm point. She thought of Gabrielle... Of Gabrielle touching her breast just like that.  Of Gabrielle taking that tender nipple into her soft warm mouth and sucking it gently... Xena's breath hissed in the back of her throat. Gabrielle was her dearest friend, and she would never jeopardize that precious friendship by making a pass at the pretty flame haired bard.  But she could fantasize... 

The hand with the wet rag traced an erotic pattern down the valley between Xena's high, proud breasts, and wandered lower, over the taut flat stomach.  Xena dreamed of Gabrielle's tongue tracing that wet pattern over her naked flesh. One hand still rubbing the now stone hard nipple between cruelly teasing fingers, Xena dropped the wash rag to place her cool, damp fingers against the silky tangle over her secret place.  She played with the short curls briefly. Stroking them, pulling on them... finally parting them to reach the rosy grotto that cried out for touch.

She sighed, and stroked the place between her legs.  Sometimes she dreamed that Gabrielle would pull back the sleep furs in the middle of the night, and kiss her right there.  Kiss her long and deeply... licking with long, hard strokes that plundered every secret Xena's body held. Fingers began to move faster, dipping past the portals of her hungry nether lips...  Xena cried out a little, small whimpering cries of need, as the hot, tight inner walls of her cunt parted to accept the questing fingers. Abandoning the breast she'd been caressing, she used one hand to rub the reddish pearl of flesh that poked shyly out of the little hood between her legs.  Her other hand plunged long fingers into her hot moist love tunnel, sending shocks of pleasure coursing through her body.

******************

Xena open the eyes she'd closed once she'd begun to pleasure herself.  Her eyes adjusted dreamily to the dark shadowy bedroom and she moved with a slow languor to the huge bed that dominated the room.  She lay back, on top of the covers, and continued to please herself. Xena knew that actually doing it with Gabrielle would be so much better...  If she ever dared to suggest it to the girl. If only... 

********************

Callisto slid out of the shadows and moved slowly to bed.  Her dark eyes never left the nude body that writhed gently under its own ministrations.  The pungent musk of sex filled the room, and Callisto inhaled deeply. She'd come to find Xena, because the dark haired warrior had been the center of her existence for so long.  Callisto's heart had once burned with rage and the desire for vengeance against this one time warlord. Now Callisto's heart was empty. She'd seen Xena suffer the ultimate grief, and it had given her... nothing.  No surcease from the torment she'd suffered since the night Cirra had burned to the ground. No freedom from the guilt of surviving what her parents had not. No release from the bonds she'd forged of pain and passion between herself and the Warrior Princess.  Callisto was adrift, a ship with no star to guide herself by...

No one but Xena.

Callisto had felt numb to her soul when she'd arrived.  She'd hoped that watching Xena would spark that rage, that psychotic fire of vengeance once more.   But no, Callisto had been disappointed. She'd followed Xena through endless mundane tasks, and there was nothing.  Finally she'd decided she'd force a confrontation between them, hoping that battle would at least fill her with the mindless blood lust that even a common sell sword enjoyed.  She'd waited for Xena here in the bedroom, gathering the wisps of power that had returned ever so slowly during the day, choosing the moment to strike.

And had been surprised by Xena's erotic display.  Callisto had stood silent and invisible while her lifelong nemesis had cried out her need.  Devoid of blood lust, devoid of anger and rage... something else ignited in Callisto's heart.  A passion woke once more in that emptiness... embers of desire she'd never thought to feel again.  A lust that had nothing to do with battle. Callisto climbed onto the bed beside Xena, and kissed her in the midst of a shuddering orgasm.

*********************

Shocked surprise rocked through Xena as soft, demanding lips covered her own, and an exploring tongue dipped into her mouth.  Her peak of pleasure was suspended as another's long slender fingers pressed against her love button, and stroked strongly. Gabrielle?  Had her dreaming fantasy somehow become a physical reality? Xena moaned helplessly as whoever held her began to ravaged her sex with skilled, knowing fingers.  Another orgasm, more intense than the ones she'd brought herself to, crashed through Xena.

Breaking off the kiss, the unexpected lover lowered her head to Xena's neglected breasts, and licked at the tips with cat like delicacy.  Nipping gently at the tender flesh. Xena's nipples crinkled into tight, hard buds, thrusting out like spear points. Shadows and a moonless night hid the interloper’s features from the pleasure ridden warrior, but Xena knew it was a woman.  A woman as bare as herself. A blonde woman who smelled of wood smoke... As the identity of her lover teased at Xena's mind, the assault on her senses increased. A sudden hard thrust of three firm fingers into her love channel caused the Warrior Princess to buck and arch her back as a passion filled cry was dragged from her throat.

****************

Callisto's passion burned higher as she heard Xena sob out in pleasure.  The golden haired goddess plunged her fingers deeper, faster, harder... and delighted in the way the woman beneath her bucked beneath her hand.  A gush of warm liquid flowed over Callisto's fingers, coating them with the result of Xena's furious orgasm. Removing her hand from the shuddering warrior woman, Callisto licked at the salty sweet moisture on her fingertips.  Nice.

Waiting for Xena's returning composure, Callisto positioned herself over the warrior's quivering body.  Her blonde head above Xena's wet sex, her thighs on either side of Xena's shoulders, the two women formed a circle that fed on itself.  The shuddering breath of the Warrior Princes began to even out once more, and Callisto lowered her mouth to that most intimate place. She kissed Xena there, kissed and tasted the sex drenched flower that bloomed under the caress of her flickering tongue.  The taste filled Callisto with longing, a sweet ache between her own thighs. Leaving only one hand to steady herself at the task of pleasuring her dearest enemy, Callisto reached for her own sex with the other.

******************

Xena moaned as her night masked assailant devoured her with an insatiable hunger.  She no longer cared who or even what was making such fantastic love to her, she only wanted it to go on forever.  It had been so long since she'd felt these heights of pleasure... In fact, she couldn't remember a time it had been quite this good.  She could smell the musky sweetness of her lover's treasure box. It hung above her head like a ripe, exotic fruit... waiting to be plucked.  When a questing hand reached past the light, downy curls and began to finger the delicate flesh there, Xena raised her head to kiss them. She caught one fluttering finger in her mouth, and sucked on it, tasting herself on the stranger's finger tips.

The stranger's body stilled... except for the constantly moving tongue that lapped and swirled across Xena's sex.  Xena cupped the smooth, round buttocks of the stranger, and holding them firmly, laid her own mouth against the venus mound above.  Whatever the stranger did to her body, and did so well... Xena could match. With a growl of triumph, Xena felt the strange woman tremble at the touch of her lips sucking and nibbling at exposed folds of sex.  Surprised moans of pleasure from the stranger were muffled against Xena's own throbbing sex, sending delicious shivers through her already highly sensitive nerves.

********************

Callisto cried out in pleasurable torment as Xena's tongue plunged deep into her trembling body.  Plunged and swirled, teasing the inside of her cunt like the flick of a whip... sending trails of fiery desire straight to Callisto's now molten core.  She burned... and craved immolation. Her fingers shook as she rubbed against the delicate pearl of her clit, and screamed softly into Xena's honeywell.  She licked and tongued Xena furiously, as if to assuage her own desire, and felt the Warrior Princess reciprocate the assault. Xena's tongue lashed against Callisto's most intimate, sensitive flesh with unimaginable quickness.

Xena's tongue was faster and and more penetrating than even the war god Ares had been the night he took Callisto in Xena's body.  She knew that Xena had to be of divine blood. Surely no mere mortal matched Xena's ravishing tongue... and no god had ever shown such skill as this exotically trained warrior.  Callisto had felt only the most basic pleasure in Ares lovemaking... and had not cared to repeat the experience. But as for Xena... Callisto wanted the dark haired warrior. Wanted to consume this long time foe, and be consumed at the same time.  If they had been two separate fires, they would have burnt as one. 

Callisto took away the hand that she'd used to caress herself with, needing both her hands to support herself now.  She felt she couldn't endure any more stimulation to her wildly sensitive clit. Already her body shook with uncontrollable weakness, and only her iron will keep the blonde goddess from collapsing on top of Xena's own shaking frame.  Then Xena's searing mouth fastened onto that aching pearl of desire, and Callisto went mad....

Her scream echoed through the night, and villagers a full mile away wondered who was getting it so good tonight.  Xena did not stop even as Callisto lost her strength and sank down, pressing her nude body fully onto Xena naked flesh... making them a single entity.

****************

Xena knew that scream.  She knew it was Callisto whose flesh pressed so intimately to her own.  That knowledge tipped some arcane balance within Xena's psyche... and underneath the rogue goddesses punishing tongue, Xena exploded.    Her back arched, her thighs widened, her toes curled and she came with great wracking shudders. Callisto continued to devour Xena, godly stamina keeping the blonde woman from sinking into limply satiated unconsciousness.   Xena thought she would go mad from the unending pleasure of it...

Surely she faced death by sexual intensity...  some small part of self preservation flared in Xena's sex dazed mind.  She reached out for something, any thing... and her hand brushed against the heavy candle stick that was on the bed's night stand by the water pitcher.  It held a large beeswax candle, meant to burn long and brightly. Xena needed it for another purpose. Gripping the inch and a half thick taper by the middle of it's foot long length, the Warrior Princess plunged the firm phallic shape ruthlessly into Callisto's heated sex.  Plunged and withdrew and plunged again with all the strength and speed her battle trained body could produce.

***********************

Callisto screamed again, as a foreign object pressed relentlessly into her tight inner chamber-- stretching and filling that aching part of her to it's fullest.  She could feel every inch of it as it invaded her most private sanctuary. It plundered her deeply, making her cry out and come without respite. Xena's furious pumpings were unstoppable, and Callisto cried and shook, unable to continue pleasuring the Warrior Princess...  Unable to do anything but mewl and shudder helplessly as Xena fucked her savagely with the candle stick... pistoning it in and out of the loudly sobbing goddess. It felt so incredible. Nothing in Callisto's experience had ever matched this. She thought for sure she was about to die right then and there from the most intense pleasure that could possibly exist.

"Xena... !" Callisto whimpered mindlessly, "Oh gods!  Xena... please, I can't take.. no... oh... no... more... stop!  oh... gods! don't... stop... Xenaaaaaaaa!"

It seemed as though the universe dissolved into a blinding white light... then there was darkness.

********************

Xena slipped out from underneath the utterly unconscious of Callisto, and with a shaking hand, turned her over.  The moon had finally come out from behind the concealing clouds of the night sky, illuminating the room with an almost frightening brightness.  The slight blonde woman looked fragile, an almost childlike sweetness on the fine boned sleeping features. So beautiful... so deadly. Xena wondered it had been some new scheme of Callisto to kill her with pleasure only another god could endure.  

No...  She'd felt no murderous intent from Callisto.  Of that she was sure. It was the only thing Xena was sure about their night of explosive passion.  The thick candle taper protruded lewdly from the stretched cunt of the unconscious goddess. The cream colored wax extended a full half it's length, from the wide spread nether lips, framed by delicate pink flesh, and soft fine golden curls.  The pearl of desire above the disturbingly erotic display was exposed to the night air. It was the size of Xena's pinky tip, and almost glowed with the slick shine love juice that had drenched Callisto's golden tangle. Xena kissed the shining pearl before she even realized what she was doing.

Callisto's body shuddered under the laving of Xena's searching, tongue.  The Warrior Princess suckled gently, then withdrew to watch pale creamy liquid seep out from between the embedded candle and Callisto's delicate cunt lips.  Xena knelt again to taste the goddess. The flavor was oddly thrilling, and Xena realized with dawning realization, a powerful aphrodisiac. 

Already the warrior woman could feel the aching of lust sink into her belly, and spread through out the width and depth of her womanhood... filling her with an undeniable need.  Fear, for the first time that night, touched Xena's clear blue gaze. She had to do something, and soon, to relieve the growing need for sex. If Callisto regained consciousness, Xena knew she'd be utterly at the blonde goddess's mercy.  And Callisto had none. Her gaze fastened on the creamy candle...

No amount of tugging could get the beeswax taper to come free from Callisto's clenched sex.  And the agitation of the makeshift love tool caused the limp blonde to moan and whimper though she remained unconscious still.  Xena was at a loss... then an utterly mad plan blossomed in her mind.

*******************

Callisto drifted awake to rocking motion of the bed.  She could feel the sweet ache in her cunt being teased by the gently moving object thrust deep within herself.  It was with a surprised bewilderment that the rogue goddess realized that Xena, straddled above her hips, was apparently riding the free end of what appeared to be a wonderfully thick and long candlestick that thrust it's way out of her own honeywell.  The dark haired woman rocked up and down on the false phallus with a speed and intensity that Callisto watched for a brief wondering moment. The Warrior Princess moved as though her life depended on it.

Callisto's hips surged up to meet Xena's next downward thrust.  The warrior woman's dark eyes snapped open, pleasure warring with wariness.  It was as though Xena expected some sort of attack from the woman beneath. Callisto was happy to oblige.  One half of the candlestick clutched tightly into her temporarily sated sex, Callisto plunged the other half in and out of Xena.  She watched the sapphire blue gaze of the woman above her cloud with lust, and the warrior's features go slack as Callisto toppled the Warrior Princess backwards, reversing their positions.  

Xena struggled briefly, weakly, reluctantly...  Callisto ignored the half hearted physical protest, and plunged the wax candle deeper and harder into Xena's aching sex.  A bond had formed between them, and Callisto's godly powers drew her awareness deep into Xena's open mind. There were no barriers of thought between them.  Callisto could feel the rending pleasure Xena felt as the candle buried itself deep with in her private place. She could feel how the unrelenting thrusts sparked fire through Xena's blood, letting it run molten through her veins.  The sweet friction of the candle's firmness against the cum slick inner walls of Xena's sex woke an answering echo deep within Callisto's own clenched sex. 

The firm pressure of the candle in her own cunt combined with the constant stimulation of her clit rubbing against Xena's...  The warrior woman's palpable pleasure feed directly into Callisto's mind.... The thrusts became faster then before, and the two women seemed locked in a fierce wrestling match as their demanding bodies ground into each other, seeking to find the ultimate release.  Their pleasure mounted, and fed back and forth between them, growing more and more intense with each passing moment... Blindly they locked together, mouths met and souls intertwined and they were still for one perfect eternity... 

They were a sun gone nova, all thought washed from them and they came in a brilliant column of white flame that burned down to the depths of Hades, and reached above them to illuminated the halls of Mount Olympus...  It burned every barrier of thought between them into nothingness, yet left every physical thing unscathed. There was no Callisto, no Xena... there was only sheer and utter pleasure in it's most pure and unendurable form.

**********************

Xena woke the next day, the delicious after ache of good hard sex permeating her every cell.  Callisto was gone, as if she had never been. And the Warrior Princess had to go and ready the tavern for the day's business.  She did not know if what she remembered happening had been reality, or some mad dream sent by the mischievous gods. It had felt real.  The dark haired warrior breathed a prayer that Gabrielle would return soon. Xena felt she could finally make her secret, forbidden dream a reality at last. 

***********************

Callisto walked through the spring meadow, feeling the soft pleasant heat of the sun across her bare shoulders.  The air was rich with the smell of growing things, and perfumed with the promise of rain. Callisto stopped at the side of a small stream, and knelt to trail her fingers through the clear, pure water.  A vision formed of Xena moving through her chores at the tavern in Amphibolus. A warm glow spread through Callisto's glorious body, and a smile lingered on the goddess's soft lips. She'd gotten what she wanted, but not what she'd expected.  By tonight, the warlord turned deity would be in Athens... Callisto held the souvenir she taken from her lovemaking with Xena and wondered if Gabrielle would have a match to light her candle...

 

~Fini~


End file.
